


至高王座

by Xylophone323



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Male!Eivor, 我还是写太多剧情了应该是个开冲文, 王座play
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:27:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27774535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xylophone323/pseuds/Xylophone323
Summary: 雷文斯索普长屋的高背椅上，承载着无尽的欲望。
Relationships: Eivor/Sigurd Styrbjornson
Comments: 5
Kudos: 21





	至高王座

**Author's Note:**

> 哥↑ 弟↓  
> 脐橙，冲！

艾沃尔阖上门，又落了闩，俨然风雪将至。

长屋从来没有像现在这样安静的时候，总是有嘈杂的琐事或者喧闹的宴会，长夜仿佛从未降临于雷文斯索普。缄默的牢笼再困不住这对兄弟，他们没有了借口视对方于无睹，只好望向彼此，眼神在暧昧不明中闪烁。

苏塞克斯留下的噩梦难以醒来，自西格德身上褪不去的疤痕到空落落的右臂，仿若一支支长矛扎进艾沃尔的眼里，疼痛万分。西格德或许回来了，但他的兄长却不曾。年长的诺斯人比过去沉默寡言许多，常常接连几日消失在深林中。不然则没由来地发起脾气，令居住地的人们苦不堪言。但艾沃尔于心有愧，除了纵容他以外，再也说不出其他。如今他们在长屋中朝夕相对，却比隔着北海两头还要遥远，成了停在记忆中的彼岸。

“哥哥……”艾沃尔的叹息溢出苦涩，眉头皱在一块，“如果美酒不再甘醇，黄金不再闪耀，而王座不再赐予你荣光，告诉我，你究竟在寻找什么？”

他快要绝望，一如神示中看着西格德的影子在风暴中消融，自己却只能驻足原地。这让艾沃尔想起了他还不能够登上长船的那几年，日复一日坐在码头眺望高耸的帆樯，希望其中一只为他带来西格德平安的消息。他捉着西格德的衣角问：“为什么我不能一起？”

“再过两个冬天，”西格德蹲下身把他的箭袋系在艾沃尔的腰间，沉甸甸的模样还有些滑稽，“等到我有了自己的长船，你将是我第一个招募的船员，艾沃尔。”

而艾沃尔多么希望西格德能告诉他这一次的等待又要多久，还有多久他才能再度追上西格德的身影，与他并肩去看相同的景色。

“我的命运早在千百年前就已经成为了定数。如果可以，我的弟弟，我真想让你看看，居诸不息、斗转星移，人类之躯的短短数十载不过眨眼。”西格德的眼里映着长屋尽头已经烧焦的柴火，却更胜穆斯贝尔海姆的山谷，能生生剜出日月来。

“来吧，”西格德说，他坐在高背椅上，好似邀请艾沃尔前往共宴般伸出左手。“艾沃尔，走向我。”

指令暧昧模糊，艾沃尔的步子踌躇着跨过那两道木阶，扬起一阵久未清拭的尘灰，他才记起这张王座被悬空了许久，久到连追随王座上这个男人的权利也被残忍剥夺。艾沃尔半跪在座下，他以祈祷者的姿势仰望，双手虔诚地搭在西格德的膝上，好像这一丁点悬而不决的试探能够领他离得西格德更近。

西格德低下头，他惊讶地睁大了双眼，握起了艾沃尔的一只手：“弟弟，在至高王座之下如何能够探知九界？奥丁尚与妻子分享这份殊荣，我不会对最信任的手足吝啬。”

他拍了拍艾沃尔的背，让他坐到自己的腿上，在这只高背椅上紧贴彼此。看到了吗？西格德的低语凑在耳边，但艾沃尔却不由自主地想要挣脱。汗水从脊背淌下，像条蜿蜒的蛇匍匐进衣物里，一种令人难以启齿的情绪锢住了艾沃尔，他的下身竟因为这样微不足道的碰触而有了反应。西格德不以为然，反而收紧了环在艾沃尔腰上的手臂，以免他落下座位。不合时宜的情欲被他的愧疚碾得粉碎，又忍不住在西格德的呼吸间捡凑，蔓生一片无餍的奢望。

稀薄的空气推挤着肺泡，艾沃尔深吸了一口气，除了在淫逸中沉得更深，并无帮助。艾沃尔摆动着自己的下身，他渴望能在这一点搓蹭中寻求借慰，却在无意中释放了灾厄的源头。艾沃尔偏过头，他将前额贴上西格德的鬓发，窝进温暖的肩颈中，唇似有若无地掠过兄长的颊。无声的挑逗擦燃了一触即发的气氛，西格德的表情被阴影挡住，唯有柔软的嘴唇贴了上来，进而化为一个吻。西格德的舌尖划过上颚，卷住了艾沃尔的舌，模糊的呓语和粗重的喘息顺着垂涎而下，搁浅在两人的领口，积出一块泛凉的印记。

假若要回忆起来，他们兄弟二人的情爱似乎每一次都是不合道理的，在佛恩伯格浅尝辄止的偷欢，再到雷文斯索普分分合合中的思念，背德的暗涌从来不曾有过正名。西格德把手伸进了野兽皮毛织成的猎衣内，刮过发烫的肌肤和胸前的挺立，带回了艾沃尔游走的思绪。年轻的诺斯人不忍心闭上眼，透过被水雾盖住的视线去看西格德，生怕惊醒了眼下太过真实的梦境，他已经受够了一睁开眼就要面对西格德因自己的过失而被掳走的事实。

“西格德，让我来吧……”艾沃尔转个了身，他的手向下探去，一层层剥开隔挡在两人中间的衣物，只剩下外裤挂在腿上随着西格德的摩挲摆动着。现在他们肌肤相抵，过热的体温被互相沾染，不知不觉间快把理智蒸发。艾沃尔把手覆在西格德半勃的阴茎上，比保养武器更加耐心地套弄着，一边又将吻深浅交错地落在西格德的肩上、胸前与腰间。他听见西格德的喉咙里翻滚着满足的声音，笑着咬了一下他的喉，又用舌头舔过凸起的喉结。

神明或许身负重任，指引世间，但他们不衰生命里的淫游享乐只会有增无减。眼下的场景正是印证，快感从两人之间狭小的缝隙溢出，很快整个长屋都充斥着令人头昏脑涨的爱欲气息。艾沃尔用他拉弓的手指捻过西格德的性器前端，粘稠的前液濡湿直至掌心，他把上半身挨在西格德的身上，自己则把手指摸向身后，在私处来回涂抹。他的动作和他的心情一样急不可耐，咬着牙把手指硬向里送了进去。西格德的手则揽着他的腰肢，细细吻着艾沃尔的胸膛，过速的心跳震耳欲聋。

艾沃尔用手指替自己做扩张时的表情最为迷人，他不得不咬着牙忍耐，但却被另一种迫切的欲望拉扯。他如此想要感受他的兄长，连半刻半分都不能再等下去，抬起下身一口气将西格德的性器没入。痛楚在艾沃尔的后腰上戳了一个口子，他的大腿打着颤，到底把那声大叫忍了下来。他的下半身几乎被钝痛感麻痹了，他拼命地眨眼想要把眼眶里不自主盈满的泪撇开，西格德却亲吻了一下他的眼睫，咸涩的晶滴便坠了下来。艾沃尔身形一滞，来自兄长的爱意在现下的时日里难能可贵，他的神色渐渐明朗起来，又重新拾回了信仰的碎片。

连西格德都已经忘记的回忆，他的赞许、他的笑容与他的亲昵，被艾沃尔一首首封进了诗里，满满当当地用缠成一捆，摇摇晃晃地支撑着失去兄长的每一个夜晚，让艾沃尔借此赖以生存。他将双手攀上西格德的肩，还有一道暗红色的疤迹嵌在脖颈，艾沃尔拥上前，好像肌肤相抵就能将痛楚烙进他的身体。他小幅地摆动起腰臀，生涩的摩擦有如利刃将他从内至外的剖开，他视此为惩戒与责罚，是他理所应当接受的代价。西格德没有说话，他只是沉默地看着艾沃尔取悦自己，仿佛折了一只翅羽的鸦一遍又一遍堕落悬崖，向生却又求死。

西格德偶尔心有惭愧，他在求道的路上丢弃了许多人，懦弱的父亲也好，愚勇的戴格也好，唯有艾沃尔一路追随，即便是他不能理解半分的歧途。但他们终有一日要分道扬镳，只是为了更崇高的理想……

艾沃尔漏出一声呻吟，像是露出了弱点的猎物，无力支撑在座位上，汗水浸湿的黏腻皮肤令他又向下沉了几分，两颊潮红。他的私处纳着西格德的阴茎至最深处，因为强制的性爱而红肿，却始终得不到回应宣泄。他的身体像是被锁在王座的上的禁脔，撕扯着，撞击着，直到欲望将其吞噬。

“艾沃尔，看吧。”

西格德开始抽动，他的手则握住了通往高潮的钥匙，前后一同侵占着艾沃尔的神智。艾沃尔只能徒劳地抓着高背椅把手上的图腾，快感掀起巨浪，扑倒了艾沃尔最后一点羞耻，放声从沙哑的嗓子里断断续续地拼出西格德的名字。拍打声隐晦地藏匿在他们的交合处，愈演愈烈。

身体轻颤着，在欢愉中被冲淡了一切，他所思所想都被空白粗暴地洗刷，接连眼前的世界崩塌化为尘埃。他们仍然缠绵在高背椅上，两具疲惫的躯体相叠，粘稠的液体顺着艾沃尔的大腿流下来。

艾沃尔此时突然注意到穹顶落下碎硝的光芒，就像真正见到了九界的风景，令人惊叹，但又转瞬即逝。

“我看见了，西格德。”

当长屋的景色归为原样，艾沃尔的视线里剩下了西格德，与他相伴了数十载的至亲兄弟。他不必非要知道西格德所追寻的神示，因为当艾沃尔坐上至高王座时，在茫茫九界之中，他也只会看见西格德。

END

**Author's Note:**

> 感谢阅读


End file.
